Josh Freeman
War torn and bedded in a hospital, Josh Freeman was given the chance to be able to move. Happy to be back on his feet, Josh took it, not caring for the risks. It didn't matter to him for he's been through hell and back. Sword Art Online is just another challenge to cross. Apearance Josh is 45 years old with a a scar on his right eye and left hand due to a war accident back in Iraq. He is 6'2" and usually seen with his red cloak, black shirt, gray pants, and black and white boots. He wears sunglasses that were a rare item found on the first floor. A glove is situated on his right hand to help him better use his bastard swords. Josh's scarred left hand is usually in what looks like a sling. However, in battle, he reveals his entire hand to wield his weapons. Personality A former Marine, Josh is often calm and quiet. His cool head and calculating mind allows him to use highly advanced tactics. He is also very kind and can often befriend someone in a short amount of time. Afterwards, he very protective of them just like any soldier would. He will easily risk his own life to save his friends. It was what he was trained to do. Sometimes, Josh tends to drink a bit of alcohol. He has never gotten drunk and will continue to never get drunk. His good humor is often masked by his stony expressionless features. Background Josh was born in the 1980's, way before all of the advanced technology of the 21st century. He served in the U.S Marines in honor of his Dad who was a Vietnam veteran. Fighting in the Middle East, Josh rose quickly in the ranks of the Marines. Unfortunately, tragedy struck when a bomb detonated itself in his military headquarters. The explosive killd 30 soldiers and wounded 12, one of which was Josh. He was hospitalized and later sent back to the States with the Purple Heart. Years later, Josh ended up in a wheelchair back in his hometown. One day, a Japanese friend from the Army told him about Sword Art Online. In this virtual world, Josh would be able to move again, albeit in a limited fashion. Josh didn't hesitate to say yes and began playing on the launch day. That was the day when the infamous SAO events occurred. True to his military past, Josh was not fazed. "Beats being in a damn wheelchair," he said. He trained constantly to aid those around him and to enjoy every second of movement. Eventually, he meets up with Dan Basaka , Saito , Kasai , Seya , and Masamune. He helped them defeat the Spider queen, a boss at the end of a floor 3 underground dungeon. Adding his name to the long list of Frontliners, Josh is determined to help clear the game. After a few months of training, Dan asks Josh to join the Destiny Knights, but Josh turns him down. Only after a tragic PKing incident did Josh agree to join the Destiny Knights and help them acquire their famous headquarters. Equipment and Items 1. Iron - '''lv 1 Bastard Sword 2. '''Striker - lv 2 Bastard sword 3. Shadow - lv 3 Bastard sword 4. Dragon Claw - lv 4 Bastard Sword 5. Valiant light - lv 5 Bastard Sword 6. Holy Bond - lv 6 Bastard Sword 7. Hell Sword - lv 7 Bastard Sword 8. Armageddon '''- Ultimate Bastard Sword Skills 1. '''Valor - (Team and Self Bl) Josh charges up his Bastard Sword, making it glow blue. If in a party, it increases the team's attack and defence by 2 for thirty seconds. If he uses it on himself, it only increases his attack by 2 for thirty seconds. 2. Shadow Slash - Josh uses his Sneak ability and charges his sword turning it a dark purple color. Once behind the enemy, he can attack said enemy with a 3 hit combo. 3. Mega Slash '''- This attack takes exactly 5 minutes to charge. Josh's sword turns red and he attacks the enemy in a powerful 5 hit combo to deal high damage. 4. '''Dragon Fang - Josh targets up to 5 enemies and charges up his sword. He jumps in the air and basically does a little front spin causing an AOE impact on the ground to hit in a fan-shaped area. 5. Akuma Sureyia - ( Demon Slayer) - Josh charges his sword turning it a bright green and stabs at the enemy. Once his sword is embedded, he spins with it, slicing the foe. 6. Sin - (Ultimate attack) Josh summons up alot of energy making his sword glow white with Red markings and unleashes a powerfull 12 hit combo causing the enemy about 10,000 Damage.(lv. 90) Abilities *'Level: '''94 *'HP: 21000 Starting equipment ' ' 1. '''Red Cloak 2. Gray Pants 3. black glove 4. Black sleeveless shirt 5. Black and white boots 6. Black sunglasses 7. Iron (first Bastard sword) 8. 5 potions 9. 1 teleport crystal Category:Male Category:Player Category:Character